fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Forest Mist
Introduction to the characters *Bella: The main character, who of course is in love with the boy that she has never met before. *Him: You know Him *Sandy: She is very hypocritical, and also an eye sight if you ever meet her. Also one of Bella's best friend *Rainbow Dash: The rainbow colored pony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. One of Bella's best friends too. *Dahvie Vanity: a pedophile, who 'preaches' P.L.U.R, and writes songs that help 'save' peoples lives *Sloth: a very perverted sloth in the forest *Buttercup: one of the Power Puff Girls *Chuck: A random person *Blind Kid: a Blind kid *Dwarf: one of Snow Whites Dwarfs Prologue Bella: "I remember meeting him, our eyes rubbing against our looks, our smiles tickling other peoples smiles. As World War II was drawing to a close, people were saying 'Over, what do you mean over?! It's not over till we say its over! Was it over when the Germans bombed Pearl Harbor!?' In the forest mist, was the worst time of my life..." Act 1: Dream Boy (Its the end of school. Bella and Sandy, both Seniors, are talking in the hall. Bella: "I cannot wait to meet him in the forest! It's gonna be so fun!!" Sandy: "OMG, I cannot wait for school to end, because we don't have to do learning any more! I can finally become a person selling her body and feel no regret towards my self! (Chuck comes walking in) Chuck: "Sup" Sandy: "Hey good lookin... like what you see..." Chuck: "Nope" Sandy: "Well screw you then, there are tons of guys who wants to have a little fun with this body." (tons of guys are walking around her and Sandy has a nip slip and every single guy throws up and turns gay) Sandy: "WHY DOES NO ONE LOVE ME!?" (a Blind kid comes up) Blind Kid: "Well I don't know what you look like, but you seem pretty nice. Wanna go out?" (Sandy punches the blind kid in the face) Sandy: "WHY DOES NO ONE LOVE ME!?" Bella: "Sandy, do you want to go to the forest and meet my... dream boy '':D" Sandy: "Ew no, lol, go shove a tree up your ass you filthy little whore... now if you excuse me... I'll be whoring... brb" (Sandy leaves to find a guy, but all of them don't like her, and they do a suicide every time she has a nip slip) Act 2: Meeting Him, In School (Bella and Rainbow Dash are at lunch at school) Bella: "Hey Dash" Rainbow Dash: "Hi Bella" (Bella sits down at the table while Rainbow Dash was already eating a cupcake) Bella:"So... whats new?" Rainbow Dash: "Oh nothing much, just racing and shit..." Bella:"Ah... is there a track meet today?" Rainbow Dash:"No, there is one tomorrow." Bella:"Oh" Rainbow Dash:"Swag" Bella:"Swag" (they do that repeatingly for 20 minutes till Sandy comes in) Sandy: "sup bitchez, yolo!" Rainbow Dash:" sup, swag" Sandy: "You doing that stupid ass swag shit again?" Bella: "Yup, swag" Sandy: "what a bunch of idiots, why am I friends with you two in the first place?!" Bella: "It's because you love us, swag" RD: "yes, swag" Sandy: "Well, I'll be leaving soon..." RD: "Okay, Swag" Sandy: "So... bye then, SWAG!" Bella: "Go cause a hurricane Sandy" Sandy: "K" (Sandy leaves and as she leaves Bella see's ''Him) Bella: "Oh my god... who is that RD?" Rainbow Dash: "That's Him" Bella: "Mmmm, If he was a cookie I'd eat him all up. If I could rearrange the alphabet it would be Bella and Him together" Rainbow Dash: "But... you can't have 2 L's in the alphabet..." Bella: "SHUT THE HELL UP! A GIRL CAN DREAM CAN SHE!?" Rainbow Dash: "alright! alright! I thought Sandy was the one that always had the periods!" Bella: "You know I'm on my period right?" Rainbow Dash: "oh..." Bella: "Yeah... Well... I'm gonna go talk to him" Rainbow Dash: "K" (Bella goes up to Him) Bella: "Hi" Him: "Hi" (Bella smells herself when Him looks away) Him: "Do you smell something" Bella: "Yeah, sorry, when I get really nervous my, you know what, starts to smell..." Him: "Oh, I thought it was my, you know what, smelling like that..." Bella: "Oh..." Him: "Well anyways... have you seen the Powerpuff Girls?" Bella: "No...?" Him: "Oh... well I was gonna find them and actually win, cause they've been pissing me off a lot these days." Bella: "Oh... well nice talking to you" Him: "Same to you, hey whats your name?" Bella: "Bella, yours?" Him: "Him" Bella: "Him?" Him: "Him" Bella: "K" (Bella goes out to the parking lot where she just sits randomly) Bella: "Herp De Derp de Derp" (Then out of no where a flaming car pops out, charging for Bella. Then Him comes out of the blue and saves Bella and she is shocked on what he done. Him goes into the forest and Bella chases Him into the forest) Act 3: Meeting Him, again, in the Forest (As you may know, Bella chased Him into the forest, like the end of Act 2.) Bella: "Why did you save me?" Him: "Have you ever heard of love at first site?" Bella: "No?" Him: "Well I've fallen in love..." (Bella gets all excited as he was about to finish his sentence) Him: "... WITH THIS SLOTH!!!" (Bella gets all depressed, and then the Sloth goes up to Bella's ear and whispers in her ear) Sloth: "Do you like dragons?" Bella(whispers): "Yes?" Sloth: "Good. Because I'll be dragon my balls across your face." (Bella has this disgusted look on her face) Sloth(whispers to Bella's ear again): "Want to play a game?" Bella(whispers): "Sure? What kind of game?" Sloth(whispers): "The game of rape." (Bella has this disgusted look on her face again) Bella: "Can I leave?" Him: "Why?" Bella: "Cause of this sloth" Sloth(whispers in Bella's ear): "Do you like E.T?" Bella(Whispers): "Yes" Sloth(whispers back): "Good, because I'll be E.T-ing you out, even if you like it or not." Bella: "Thats it, I'm done!" (Bella throws Sloth on the floor, and it begins twitching and Him is chasing after her) Him: "WAIT!" Bella: "WHAT!?" Him: "Do you know my true self?" Bella: "You're shining, sparkling in the sun, and have claws for hands... so... You are a wizard Harry" Him: "K" (Bella goes back to the school, with tears in her eyes, then school is done and she goes home) Act 4: Alone, with some shirtless men that I didn't even ask to take their shirts off... (Bella crosses into her old friend Dahvie Vanity) Dahvie: "Hey Bella" Bella: "Hey Dahvie" (Dahvie sees the tears on her face) Dahvie: "Whats the matter? Do you want me to write another anti-bullying song that will get me a lot of money and me getting more money from 9-17 year olds who actually think that I have talent?" Bella: "No its not that... the person that is my true love, who I know will be my baby daddy, just told me that he is in love with a Sloth, who almost tried to rape me!" Dahvie: "Oh my gosh... I thought I was the terrible one for liking underage women, but that... thats just wrong" Bella: "I know right?" (Sandy and RD comes in, for no reason) Sandy: "Sup Bella... sup pedophile" Dahvie: "Go suck a dick you whore" Sandy: "Talk about P.L.U.R you disgrace of the human race, by the way, how are those police reports on your head Dahvie?" Dahvie: "They're alright, just got off scott free on another one" Rainbow Dash: "Cool... So Bella, want to go to your house and do some random shit, like play Call Of Duty?" Bella: "Sure, bye Dahvie!" Dahvie: "Bye Bella!" Sandy: "Bye Pedophile! Also Bella is 17, so don't try any funny business while we are not around alright!?" Dahvie: "Okay you slut! Bye" (As soon as Bella and the gang leave Dahvie murmurs something) Dahvie: "Bella, I will sleep with you one day... I don't give a rats ass if you are 17... I will sleep with you!" (Bella and the gang goes back to Bella's house and play Call of Duty) RD: "YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKING BITCH! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF MY ELEMENT IS LOYALTY, IF YOU DON'T FUCKING STOP BEING STUPID AS HELL I'LL SHOOT YOU MYSELF!" Bella:" jesus Dash, its just a game..." RD: "OH SORRY, HERE IS A FUCK I GIVE" (RD holds out nothing) Bella: "Well, I think its time to go to bed girls... Did everyone got their stuff all set up in the guest room" Sandy: "Well, since I am a future whore, I'll be sleeping on the streets" Bella: "Alright, everyone goodnight" Everyone: "Goodnight" (Bella goes to her bed, RD goes in to the guest room, and Sandy goes and sleeps out in the streets. Later on during the night Bella hears her window opens and its Him and Dahvie in her own room) Him: "Hey, who's this tutty fruity Bella?" Dahvie: "Ha, ha, ha, says the person who's wearing nothing but womens clothing" Him: "Look who's talking" (Dahvie gets really mad and almost throws a punch at Him) Bella: "ENOUGH YOU GUYS!" (Everyone settles down, and out of no where, everyone takes their shirt off) Bella: "Why do you guys have your shirts off?" Him: "I have no clue..." Dahvie: " I think you're hot Bella..." Bella: "Oh Dahvie, you being so goofy as always" Dahvie: "It's the truth Bella... sleep with me" Bella: "you make me laugh Dahvie, ha ha ha" Dahvie: "Well I have an idea, lets have a 3 some..." Bella and Him: "NO!" Dahvie: "Well I'm just gonna go, Bella I love you" (Bella chuckles and Dahvie leaves) Him: "Yeah I'm gonna go too, catch ya later Bella" Bella: "Yup, bye." (Him leaves and Bella goes back to sleep) Final Act: In the Forest Mist (It was a very dark and cold morning when Bella was awoken by some thundering and lightning in the forest next to her) Bella: "OH NO! I GOTTA GO SEE WHAT IS HAPPENING!" (Bella goes to the guest room to get Rainbow Dash) Bella: "DASH! DASH! THERE IS SOME THUNDERING AND SHIT AND I NEED YOU TO COME BE NOSEY WITH ME" Rainbow Dash: "K" (they both get dressed to get Sandy. They go to the street and they tried budging her but she won't move.) Rainbow Dash: "What should we do Bella?!" Bella: "I got an idea... Sandy... I got some coke for ya..." (Sandy's eyes get all wide, and she gets up) Sandy: "DID SOMEONE SAY COKE!?!?!?!" Bella: "Fooled ya, now lets go check out the scene." Sandy: "You coke snorting, mother fucking bitch. Alright, I guess." (They go into the forest and find Him fighting a powerpuff girl) Him: "YOU CAN'T KILL ME YOU STUPID GREEN BITCH!" Buttercup: "Yes I can!" (Buttercup knocks out Him with one punch) Him: "You killed me... ugh... ded" Bella: "NOOOOOO!" (Buttercup hears Bella) Buttercup: "Who was that!? I see you bitch, now you're dead like your friend!" (Before Buttercup tries to kill the gang Dahvie Vanity comes out of the blue with an army of Scene Kids) Dahvie: "SCENE KIDS! ATTACK!" (Scene kids start attacking Buttercup with P.L.U.R) Bella: "Dahvie you saved us!" (Bella hugs Dahvie) Bella: "Dahvie, how do you know that we were here?!" Dahvie: "Oh... you know... I'm two steps behind" (Def Leppard's 'Two Steps Behind' starts playing and Dahvie hugs Bella again, but with a boner) Bella: "What's that piercing through my lower area Dahvie?" Dahvie: "Oh... its my penis..." (Bella stops hugging Dahvie and goes towards Him) Bella: "SOMEONE GET A AMBULANCE!" (a random Dwarf comes in) Dwarf: "Only true loves kiss can save him now" Sandy: "who the fuck are you, you little midget" Dwarf: "I am a dwarf" Sandy: "makes sense to me" Bella: "So true loves kiss can save him!?" Dwarf: "aye, like I said a minute ago" Bella: "OKAY OKAY! :D" (Bella gives him a kiss, but he doesn't wake up) Bella: "It didn't work, lemme try it again!" (Bella kisses him again, but it doesn't work) Bella: "How come its not working dwarf! D:" Dwarf: "Well its because you're not his true love!" Bella: "Oh... :(" (The sloth comes in and kisses him and Him wakes up) Him:"yay I'm not ded! :D" Bella: "Oh... :(" Him: "Lets all celebrate! :D" Everyone :"YES!" (so they all danced and then Him and Bella had a dance) Him: "So Bella, want to know what the truth is?" Bella: "Sure, alright" Him: "I love sloths" Bella: "Oh... well thats a shocker" Him: "Yup... Bella..." Bella: "Yeah?" Him: "You'll find your own sloth someday, I know you like me and all but... I'm not into you that much..." Bella: "Oh..." Him: "Yeah... so lets just be friends" Bella:" Just friends :)" Bella(in her mind): "OH FUCK ME I JUST GOT INTO A FRIENDZONE NOOOOOO!" Him:"I Heard that" Bella:" K" The End Created by the Creepypasta Roleplayers chat there will be sequels to this also any credit to the things that you guys might recognize, like Sloth, PPG, Twilight, Snow White, and MLP:FIM